


The Sun Was Spitting Fire

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Dino trainer Jamie, Dinosaurs, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, cause i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Jamie is covered in snot and drool and a few other substances he’d really rather not think about when Tyler stops by the enclosure.





	The Sun Was Spitting Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Miniatures for reading this over for me and listening to my half formed ideas revolving around a series of AU's for this verse! Not my boys, barely my sandbox...Title taken from 'Walk the Dinosaur' because why not?

It’s mid morning and Jamie is just about ready to crash from lack of caffeine. It’s been a long night-- one of his baby ankylosaurus hasn’t been eating and he hadn’t been willing to head home and just  _ leave _ him there, so he’d set up a sleeping bag in the enclosure and had kept their vet updated on the hour. He’d raised his few ankylosaurus from eggs so the most they’d done in reaction to his extended presence was gather a little closer to him as he sprawled out in his sleeping bag, alarm set quiet enough so it wouldn’t disturb them but would wake him up. It doesn’t last though, and by the time the morning rolls around Jamie’s been aggressively cuddled by a two hundred pound sick ankylosaurus for most of the night.

So this is why Jamie is covered in snot and drool and a few other substances he’d really rather not think about, when Tyler stops by the enclosure. 

Because apparently, that is just his luck.

Tyler coos at the babies as they stumble off of Jamie and hurry over to him- the traitors- as Jamie tries in vain to get his hair to stay down, knowing from experience he must look like a hedgehog after a night with the dinos. 

“You look like shit,” Tyler comments as Jamie pushes to his feet, feeling his bones protest after a night on the hard, packed earth. He groans in response, stretching his arms up above his head and feeling his back crack satisfyingly. When he turns back to him, Tyler appears to be having an intense staring contest with Bruce, the sick ankylosaurus. 

“How’s he feeling?” 

“Better I think,” Jamie hoists himself up on the wall next to Tyler, watching as Bruce butts his head against Tyler’s hand, demanding to be petted. It’s a marked improvement from the previous day, but then, Tyler has always been their favourite-- both the dinosaurs and their trainer. “I’ve got Holtby coming by later to check on him.” 

“Looks like you already worked your magic on him.” Tyler remarks, gaze darting over to Jamie, the smile on his face enough to make Jamie’s knees go weak.

“Nah, it’s just you. We all know who his favourite is.” A pretty blush spreads across Tyler’s cheeks at that, and Jamie finds himself watching it, enraptured. He wonders just how far down it goes. He clears his throat, tears his gaze away. “What are you doing over here anyways? I thought you had a meeting with the park director?” 

Tyler makes a face at that, straightening up. Bruce, apparently aware that he’s no longer going to get the attention he desires, wanders off to join the other two. It’s a relief to see him so alert after days of lethargy. 

“Finished it early,” he waves it off and reaches for a take out cup from their local cafe Jamie hadn’t noticed before. “Figured you could use a boost.” 

“You’re the  _ best _ .” Jamie enthuses as he all but inhales the still hot coffee. It’s going to be a long day and caffeine is the only thing that’s going to get him through it. 

“I know,” Tyler smirks. “Think you’ll be staying here again tonight?” 

Jamie glances at the trio, considering. There’s a huge improvement from yesterday but he’d still like to get Holtby’s opinion on Bruce first. He thinks about another long night on the hard packed ground and grimaces- he’s getting too old to rough it. 

“Probably not,” he admits. “I miss my bed.”

Tyler laughs, a happy, sweet sound that has Jamie’s lips pulling into a smile of their own accord. 

“You’re just sore, aren’t you?”

“So sore.” He groans, partially for the way it makes Tyler laugh again. 

“You’re getting to be such an old man, Jameson,” He teases. Jamie takes a swat at him and Tyler pretends to try and steal the coffee back. The ankylosaurus have perked up at the noise and have wandered back over, big eyes staring up at them and too cute for words. Jamie feels like his heart is going to burst.

“Is it breakfast time?” He reaches down and scratches underneath Bruce’s brother, Sylvester’s, chin. He glances up and catches Tyler watching him, expression soft and open. Jamie has to look away, cheeks burning. “Yeah, I think it’s time to get you guys fed.” He rights himself and leaves the coffee cup balanced on the wall of the enclosure.

“Hey,” Tyler stops him with a warm hand on his arm. “I taped last nights game if you wanted to come over and watch it later.”

Despite the coffee exhaustion still has its claws sunk deep in his bones. He thinks about telling Tyler no, just heading home to his apartment, crawling into bed and sleeping the sleep of the dead for a solid twelve hours before he has to be back here.

Tyler’s gaze is hopeful when he meets it, warm and inviting and Jamie can’t say no to it.

“I think I can get out of here around 5?” 

Tyler lights up, grin blinding and Jamie knows he made the right choice. 

“I’ll get us take out.” He promises, squeezes Jamie’s arm once before letting go. “See you later.” 

Jamie is a weak, weak man, which is why he watches Tyler go. There’s a saunter to his steps, a sway to his hips and Jamie just can’t help but follow the movements until he’s out of the building and out of sight.

He turns back to the enclosure and finds three ankylosaurus staring up at him. He’s pretty sure they’re judging him.

“Not a word,” He tells them and turns to grab their breakfast before he ends up with a mutiny on his hands. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
